Created in Chaos
by IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: In which Talon and Penny are Kylo Ren and Rey and I spoil the entire plot of The Last Jedi. Short Star Wars AU drabble that nobody asked for but I wrote anyway. Read and enjoy!


Created in Choas

Me: *wakes up in a cold sweat after watching The Last Jedi* "Talenny is literally just Reylo except child-friendly and low-key canon."

My gf: *still half-asleep* "wtf babe it's three in the morning?"

Me: "Badass girl without parents and probably wants to know what happened to them has a connection with a powerful guy who is the descendant of an evil man who wants to take over the world..."

gf: "?"

Me: "I know what I must do."

gf: "Sleep?"

Me: "No. *looks into camera dramatically* Star Wars AU."

Okay, so I watched The Last Jedi last night and gdi it was so good i wanna see it ten more times! But I have come to a few revelations now. First, how in the fuck am I shipping Reylo? I hate it so much but I've low key loved it for two years and ugh! So yeah, I hate to admit it but I ship Reylo and it sucks. Then I came to the realization that Reylo and Talenny are the same ship. It's that forbidden love that is basically impossible in which evil boy loves a hero girl because she's all strong and brave and we're all hoping she helps him towards redemption. So obviously the only logical next step that I can take is a Star Wars AU based on Reylo scenes in TLJ.

 **!SPOILER WARNING!** There is a spoiler for The Last Jedi so if you don't wanna be spoiled look away!

 **-Enjoy!-**

The pit was dark. Pitch black was the best way to describe it, so dark that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She stepped forward, her footsteps bouncing off the cave walls, echoing throughout the darkness. Everything was cold and wet, a shiver travelled up her spine as she continued forward. She couldn't see where she was going, but she knew exactly where she was supposed to be. She reached the wall, the ice barricade reflected her image back to her, like looking in a mirror. Hesitantly yet surely, she reached out and touched the cool surface. Her skin seemed to freeze upon touching it. And then, all at once, she felt herself fall. It was like she was in a hall of mirrors. There were thousands upon thousands of reflections of her, all moving exactly how she did exactly in sync. It felt like she had been there a thousand years and at the same time mere seconds.

She wasn't afraid. She didn't cry or shout. She knew there was a purpose. She would see exactly what she wanted. She would be shown what she wanted to see.

"Show me, my family." She whispered, her icy blue eyes screwing shut.

When she opened her eyes, shadowy figures had appeared behind the ice, fuzzy and distorted. The young woman tensed up, maybe in fear, maybe in shock. Was it even possible? Could she finally find out the truth? The figures moved gracefully, almost as though the shadows were dancing. She never knew anything about them. What did they look like? Did her mother give her blue eyes? Or had that been her father? Did her mother also have a line of freckles dotting her nose? Did her father have the same sweet smile? Even if it was just an image, she wanted to see. She wanted to know. How did she fit into this story? Frantically, she wiped the condensation away. But the shadows vanished, and all that was left behind was her face. A blonde woman with freckles lining her rosy cheeks and a long frown on her pink lips.

"I'm not sure what I expected." She told him.

She wasn't sure why she was even telling him this story. There was something so safe about talking to him like this, even if he was a monster. It was amazing how she could hear him, feel him, see him. Even if he wasn't there. It was so odd how the force had connected them. But why them? Why did they have such a connection? The last time she had seen him in the flesh was in the forest, the red light from his lightsaber leaving a faint glow on his skin. He had looked at her with such an overwhelming intensity that it felt as though he was penetrating her mind. But now when he looked at her, he was so soft and vulnerable. It was like he was a completely different person. She wasn't sure whether or not that should scare her yet.

"I didn't find what I was looking for." She continued. She watched the fire crackle and spit for a minute before she spoke again. "I've always been alone."

He looked at her, the look on his face was almost tender. It was like the monster he had been was slowly melting away. That did not mean she forgave him for what he had done. But maybe, just maybe, there truly was conflict within him. There was doubt. He wasn't entirely dark like she had previously thought. Maybe she could help him, save him. He could come over to the light with her.

"You are not alone." He spoke, the softness and vulnerability in his voice was too genuine to fake. He had let his guard down completely, for her.

"Neither are you." She told him, her blue eyes locking with his brown ones.

They couldn't explain it. They had no idea why the force had chosen them, connected them in this way. They were equals in darkness and light, perfect partners and powerful adversaries. If they were allies, there was no telling what they could accomplish, the power they could obtain was unimaginable. What they had, it was special.

Slowly, she reached her hand out towards him. Hesitant at first. She wasn't quite sure how this would work. They were in completely different parts of the galaxy and she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to touch him. But she still reached out. Because she wanted to help him. She wanted to try.

Across the universe, he slowly removed his leather glove, letting it fall away and hit the floor with a soft plunk. There was a moment of hesitation, a slow and staggered movement. He paused, frozen and nearly petrified. He had been alone for so long that to feel this, feel her, it ignited something inside of him. His hand moved closer to her's, just barely touching her. Her skin was warm against his, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, even if she was a million lightyears away. He wanted this he wanted to not be alone. He needed her here with him.

And she, well, she believed she could help. When his had touched her's she saw what could be. There was a chance for them. She really could help him. All she needed to do was talk to him. Looking back, it was naive of her to think that such a thing would come to fruition.

But that didn't make his betrayal sting any less.

After everything that happened, everything they had been through. After he killed his leader and they fought as though they were performing a synchronized dance, she thought she had gotten through to him. That they could be allies, and live in the light together. But he still couldn't see it that way. He still wanted her to turn. Wanted her to rule the galaxy by his side. But they both knew that she would never do that.

And in the end, when she shut the door in his face, looking at him with disappointment and pity in her eyes, he realized he was truly alone. The worst part was, there wasn't even any anger within him. There was no frustration, no urge to hurt her nor a need for revenge. There was only sadness and heartbreak. The woman he loved, the one who made him feel complete, like he wasn't alone, was angry and dissappointed with him. And while she had every right to be, the look in her eyes still impaled him with unbearable heartache.

Their paths would cross again, as they were destined to. And the chaos they created would follow them.

"we were both created in chaos,  
we were both born to destroy.  
you were like death,  
and i was like war.  
and where we collided,  
darling, i loved you."  
-born disasters/ k.a.

 **-Fin-**

Lol, so I love Star Wars. I took the quote from this tumblr that writes really pretty poetry her account name is mieczyslawstilniski and you should look at her poetry because her words are perfection. I hope you enjoyed this short thing have a happy holidays and a speldid new year. I'm going to bed now! G'night!


End file.
